Stuck at floor 13
by the free time writer
Summary: Picture it: Maddie and Zack stuck at an elevator with nothing to do. Pairings: Maddie/Zack Twoshot.First Suite life of Zack and Cody fic!
1. Chapter 1

**Another idea I had that made me run to write it. First Suite life of Zack and Cody fic!**

**-x-**

**Stuck at floor 13**

It was a sunny morning at the Tipton hotel. Fifteen year old Zack Martin rushed to his suit's kitchen, followed by his twin, Cody.

"What's for breakfast?" he asked, taking a seat at the table.

"Good morning for you too." Said Carrie. "Here, eggs and bacon." She handed the twins a plate.

"Thank God it's Saturday." Said Zack. "No school."

"What is a shame, I really wanted to gain more acknowledge today." Said Cody, always being the smart one. Zack raised an eyebrow.

"Do you hear yourself when you talk, or your huge brain doesn't let you?" he joked.

"At least I have a brain." Said Cody. Zack gave him a death glare.

"Ok, boys, stop arguing." Said Carrie. "Cody, your brother is as smart as…oh, who am I kidding?"

Zack stuffed his mouth with egg, clearly irritated.

"Did you ever see yourself eating?" said Cody, disgusted. "Even a cave man would know how to eat more properly!"

"I wzon't care fbor youz jozes…." He said, his mouth full of egg. He swallowed. "I mean…I won't care for your jokes today, I'm in a good mood and nothing can ruin it." He grabbed his glass of milk and started drinking.

"Even though we have a biology test next week?" said Cody, smirking, while he cut his bacon. Zack spited the milk out, coughing and gasping.

"You-cough-had-cough-to ruin it, didn't you?" he said. Then he got up and went to his room, followed by Cody. He changed to dark blue jeans, a black jacket with a white T-shirt under it and a silver chain around his neck. He looked at the mirror, checking his spiked blonde hair (that was shorter than before). He often gelled it now. Oh, who am I kidding, he did it every single morning.

Cody changed to his usual blue shirt with a gray wool vest and light blue jeans. His hair was also spiked, but in a different way and not as much as Zack's.

Both twins were much taller than before. They had really matured, though Zack always pissed Cody off, by showing him his growing biceps.

…

At the Tipton's lounge, eighteen year old Maddie Fitzpatrick, had just got in the hotel, and now headed towards the hotel's reception. It's needless to say she graduated from school with the best marks of her class and was now studying law at college.

"Hey, Mr. Moseby!" she greeted. Mosby raised his head.

"Oh, hello Madeline." He said, smiling. "I haven't got anything for you to do today, the candy's stock it's over and it'll only be replaced next week."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes, you may take the day off." He said.

"Seriously?" she asked. Mr. Moseby hardly gave her a day off. He nodded, she smiled and walked towards the door. "So, see ya next week!" At that moment, London rushed through the doors.

"Hey, Maddie!" she said, happy. "Guess who's got ticket's for Justin Timberlake's show tonight?" Maddie's jaw dropped.

"You got them?" she asked.

"Look at who you're talking to! I'm London Tipton, I always get those easily." She said, smiling. "Yay me!" she clapped her hands enthusiastically.

Maddie's smile faded.

"I guess you're taking one of your boring rich friends." She said. "It's ok, I didn't want to go anyways."

"Well, I was going to take you, but…" started London.

"I was lying, I wanna go!" said Maddie. London eyed her up and down.

"I see you're dressed with Tipton's uniform. Let's do something, you go to my closet and can borrow whatever you want." She said.

"But the show it's only at night." Said Maddie, confused.

"We can hang out at the mall." Said London, giving her the closet's keys.

"Sounds good to me." Said Maddie. At that moment, Zach and Cody entered the lounge.

"Hey Zack, hey Cody!" greeted Maddie. The two boys approached them.

"Hey. Maddie." Said Cody. "What's up?"

"There's this Justin Timberlake's show tonight." She said, happy. "And we got extra tickets. You guys wanna come?"

"Sure." Said Zack.

"No, no sure." Said Cody, crossing his arms near his chest. "We have to study for the biology test."

"That doesn't mean we can't have fun." Said Zack. Cody gave him "the face". "C'mon!"

"I'm staying here." Said Cody. "I worry about my grades, you should do the same." He left to their suit.

"_I worry about my grades, you should do the same. Blah, blah, blah." _Zack imitated him in a childish voice.

"So, you're coming?" asked London.

"Yeah." He said. "I'll just ask my mom."

"I'm going to your closet, London." Said Maddie, the two teens headed to the elevator, passing near Arwin in the way.

"Hey, Arwin." Said Zack. "What'cha doing?"

"Well, I'm fixing the hotel's electric grid. Some suits have no light lately." He said, showing them his tools.

"Ok, see you later Arwin." Said Zack. He entered the elevator, along with Maddie.

The elevator was heading to its destiny, when three things happened: Estevan's pet chicken made Arwin trip, he accidentally cut the elevator's grid and the elevator stopped with a loud rumble.

"Whoa, what happened?" said Zack. Maddie pressed a random button of the elevator, nothing happened. She nervously pressed several buttons until she gave up.

"It doesn't work." She said.

"This isn't good." He said. "In which floor are we?"

"Floor 13." She said. "Hey, Zack, do you have your cell phone with you?" He reached for his pocket.

"Found it." He said, happy. But when he opened it… "No battery. Oh, man!"

"Don't worry. I have mine." She said. She grabbed her cell phone. "No sign." She sighed in frustration.

"That means we're stuck?" he said.

"Unfortunately yes." She said. Then realization hit her. "We're gonna miss the show, who knows how long we'll be trapped here!" She quickly started to hit slam the door with her fists. "Someone help! Get me out of here!"

Zack raised an eyebrow.

"It's just Justin Timberlake." He said.

"_Just _Justin Timberlake? Are you out of your mind?" she said, over reacting. "Besides, if we don't get out of here you won't have time to study for your test." Zack's eyes widened and he quickly started to slam the door with her.

"Help! Get me out of here!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second and final chapter. I hope ya like it!**

**-x-**

"C'mon! How long does it take to fix an elevator?" complained Maddie, as they were there for long twenty minutes. Suddenly, her cell phone beeped. "Wait, I have signal!" she raised her cell, trying to catch more sign. She stopped only when she was on her toes, her hand almost reaching the roof. "It's no use, I'm too short."

"Let me help you." Said Zack. He helped her to climb on his back, she again tried to catch signal with her cell.

"Move to the left. Now to the right." She said, as Zack tried to support her and move at the same time. "Left. Right. Left…no, wait, right…now left…now…" Zack lost balance and fell over, causing Maddie to fall too, she ended landing on top of him, their faces inches apart. Zack blushed.

"Um…can you get off of me?" he said, embarrassed. She blushed too and quickly stood up. She offered her hand and helped him to get up. He cleared his throat. "I guess we'll have to wait till someone gets us out of here." He said, still embarrassed.

"Yeah…right." She said still blushing. She sat down, staring at the elevator's roof. He sat near her.

…

An hour passed and they were extremely bored. Maddie grabbed her ipod and started listening to it.

"Wanna listen to music?" she said.

"Sure." Said Zack. He got closer to her and grabbed a headphone. The song that was playing was "Things I'll never say" by Avril Lavigne.

"I love this song." Said Maddie.

"Yeah, it's cool." Said Zack. Before he could contain himself, four words slipped out of his mouth… "Wow, you smell nice."

"I what?!" she said.

"Nothing." He said, looking away. The truth was, he still had a crush on her. And, eventually, it was growing stronger since he turned 15. Many girls often asked him out at school, but he never said yes. And it was because of her.

"Hey, let's play "Would you rather." He said.

"Ok. You start." She said.

"Ok…Would you rather…spend the day giving baths to dogs, or with London's talking mirror?" he said.

"This doesn't make much sense." She said. "But I'd prefer giving baths to dogs."

"And why would that be?" he asked, grinning.

"I like dogs." She said. "And that mirror is rude."

…

"Ok, I spy with my eyes something…round." Said Maddie. (You can tell they've been there for more time)

"Button." Said Zack. "I spy with my eyes something…with numbers."

"Button." She said. "I spy with my eyes something…ok, this isn't working!"

"Yeah. I hope Arwin fixes the elevator soon." He said.

…

Vain hopes…

"What do you mean the elevator's only working in two hours?" said Mr. Moseby.

"What I said. It's hard to repair that grid." Said Arwin.

"The clients need to use the elevator!" said Mr. Moseby, irritated.

"They can use the stairs meanwhile." Said Arwin. "Besides, none of this would have happened if _someone _didn't let their pet chicken free around the lounge." He turned to Estevan.

"_You _should pay attention to what's on your way." Said Estevan.

"Yeah sure, even Cody and Zack are more careful…" started Arwin. "Oh no."

"Oh no, what?" said Mr. Moseby.

"Zach and Maddie were at the elevator when it broke." He said.

"And you only warn me now?!" said…ahem…yelled Mr. Moseby.

"They're gonna be ok. Maybe bored, but ok." He said. "But they'll have to wait until I fix the grid."

"Oh, no, Maddie's with my closet's keys!" said London. "That means I won't be able to see my clothes till she gets out of there? Poor me!" She led her hands to her face in a (very) fake crying.

Mr. Mosbey, Arwin and Estevan sent her a confused look.

…

One more hour and a half passed. Maddie and Zack were so bored that they ended falling asleep. Maddie with her head resting on Zack's shoulder.

Zack opened his eyes, seeing Maddie sleeping peacefully. He smiled and closed his eyes again, his cheek touching her head. Maddie woke up, blushing when she noticed their position. She poked Zack's shoulder.

"Zack." She called. "Zack, wake up." He opened his eyes and yawned.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"It's 3:30 pm." She said.

"What, already?!" he said, surprised.

"Yeah." She said. "It's really boring." She again leaned her head against his shoulder, ignoring the blush on her cheeks. He looked at her. Now could be the perfect moment to tell her how he felt.

"Hey, Maddie…I…um…" he said, hesitating. She raised her head and looked at him. She felt confused. His nice, boyish voice was giving her chills for some reason.

"What?" she asked.

"Um…nothing…never mind." He said, wanting to kick himself for having chickened out.

"Zack, you can't lie to me. I know you want to tell me something." She said. "What is it?"

"It's nothing, ok? I said it." He said, a bit annoyed.

"But…"

"I said it's nothing." He said.

"Zack…"

"I still love you!" he yelled. Her jaw dropped.

"Really?" she asked shyly. He nodded, avoiding her gaze. She bit her lip, hesitating.

"Zack, the truth is….I…I feel the same. That age difference thing…it always stopped me from seeing it." She said. He stared into her deep brown eyes, trying to believe what she just told him. She sighed and continued talking.

"It's ridiculous, isn't it? I mean…" she was cut off by Zack putting his hand on her cheek and pressing his lips against hers. She was shocked at first, but soon relaxed, closing her eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

They broke apart. Moments later, the elevator finally started working.

"It was about time!" said Zack, happy. He got up and pressed the lounge's button. Maddie got up, smiling at him, he smiled back, the doors opened and they quickly got out of the elevator.

"Zack, Maddie!" called London. "Finally, you got out!"

"Do we still have time to go to the show?" asked Maddie.

"Yeah, c'mon, let's go to the mall till it's near the time!" she said, happy. Cody appeared.

"They told me about what happened." He said. "So, how did you survive to the boredom of the elevator?"

"Uh…we…" said Zack. They both blushed.

"…played "Would you rather"!" said Maddie.

"Ok, I'll pretend I believe that." Said Cody, smirking. "By the way, I finished studying, so I'm going with you guys."

"Let's go then." Said London. The group left the hotel. On the way, Zack grabbed Maddie's hand, leaned close to her, and whispered in her ear:

"Would you rather kiss me, or I kiss you?"

**The end**


End file.
